Stormy weather, stormy feelings
by I Dream In Color
Summary: Outside, a storm is raging, afflicting the Institute. In contrast to most people, Jace and Clary actually enjoy this, and of course they find a way to make things a lot more interesting... and dangerous.


**I'm not yet sure if this will be a one-shot or maybe a two-shot or something more :p it was just something that popped up in my mind today, I really hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

I was sitting on my window sill, staring at the storm that was raging outside the house. I loved how the Institute creaked and squeaked, fighting the seemingly never ending rage of the wind. I loved the sound of the rain drops, mercilessly ravaging everything it could touch. I loved how lightning flashes lighted up the dark, dim sky, making the world mysterious and obscure. It was funny, because the more the storms raged outside, the safer and calmer I felt inside, as if my inner storm had decided to lay low as it's bigger brother was raging outside. Since I had found out about the shadow world, questions, fear and excitement were battling each other for attention, and I had felt so so … lost. I had no real home any more, my own house no longer safe and the Institute still too unknown to be my home.

I heard a knock on my door, and I immediately knew it was Jace. Izzy's knock was way faster, more excited; Alec's knock more silent, less compulsory. "Come in" I said, trying to sound louder than the sound of the storm. "Beautiful, isn't it?" I said, my back towards him, my head still facing my window. "Magestic" he agreed, as he stood beside me. "I knew you would be a storm-lover" he smiled, not looking at me, but staring over the city. "Why's that?" I asked, wanting to know how he thought about me. "Well, you're just as fierce, unpredictable and intangible." he said, as if it was totally obviously. I didn't know what to say, so I just stayed silent, enjoying my temporary inner rest.

"You wanna see something?" he asked, all of a sudden excited, like the electricity of the lightning was contagious. "Euhm… sure?" I said, too curious to say no. "You'll love it." he stated, as he grabbed my hand and lugged me along. He leaded me through narrow hallways and up small attic stairs, until we had reached one of the highest points of the Institute. We were in some kind of small tower attic that seemed like it hadn't been used in ages. The 'room' was mainly empty, with only a bit clutter in one corner, everything covered with a layer of dust and cobwebs. There wasn't even light, until Jace took a flashlight that lay next to the door. "Do you trust me?" he smiled, vibrating with energy, a boyish grin lightening op his entire face. "I do." I answered honest, keeping in mind all the times he had protected me in demon fights. He smiled that smile of him that could make my knees go weak, before turning around and opening a small hatch in the slanted roof. Immediately the raging sound of the storm greeted us, and raindrops gushed onto the wooden floor. "After you milady" he smiled, giving me a nudge in the direction of the panel. "You're insane…" I brought out, disbelievingly looking up, into the stormy clouds that looked so impossibly close from up here. "Come on Red, don't be a pussy." he teased, and I knew he knew I couldn't refuse that challenge. "Fine." I said, before turning around and climbing through the hatch. Outside the window, there was a small path that leaded around the little tower, iron handles anchored in the wall. I hold on to them, while the wind raged around me, trying to sweep me away. In a few seconds, I was soaking wet, but I didn't care. This was incredibly dangerous, and right-out stupid, but I felt alive, and vibrant, and so incredibly free. "This is insane!" I shouted to Jace, who stood next to me, even in his soaking wet clothes able to look cool and at ease. "Told you you would love it!" he laughed. "I am never going down again!" I laughed, trying to take in everything at once. The air was electric, the world surrealistic, and as Jace stood next to me, I was pretty sure I was in heaven.

* * *

 **Soooooo your opinion would be greatly appreciated :D Do you wanna hear more stories like this? Or should I write more on this particular storyline? Let me know :)**

 **xoxo**


End file.
